


SOMNUS ULTIMA

by lune_e



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocobros - Freeform, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_e/pseuds/lune_e
Summary: the story of noctis and his crownsguard.(i took this from my other work, "the days we loved the most", since it looked pretty confusing to find all the parts in order.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. melancholia.

you were his crownsguard, you would guard him even if it meant dying, but when king regis told you to abandon him and protect his prince, you had no room to refuse. you were stuck with a prince that loved sleeping and fishing, would whine about his vegetables and wouldn’t eat them; but you couldn’t hate him. he was your prince.

“noct! come on buddy!” you called, smiling as dawn broke. 

he groaned, but he couldn’t ignore your voice. he sat up on his bed in the caravan you guys had chosen at hammerhead, his body ached after having to push the regalia towards the auto shop. he was struggling to open his eyes when your warmth surrounded his senses, he looked up at you and then saw your palm colliding with the side of his face.

“woah! what’s the big idea?” he exclaimed, ducking and stumbling off the bed.

“you weren’t moving for so long, we have places to be and people to see!” you said, placing your hands on your hips. 

he struggled to hold his stoic face as your face pouted and humphed at him, he smirked and turned around to get ready.

“don’t take too long my prince!” you said as you left the caravan. 

“yeah yeah,” he replied.

leaving the caravan, you saw ignis inspecting the regalia in cindy’s care, and popped behind him. 

“iggy, how about we go get that part cindy was talking about?” you asked, to ease his nerves.

“i don’t see why not, i’ll go and get noct, please round up gladiolus and prompto my dear,” he replied, walking back towards the caravan. 

you nodded and walked into the convenience store to get prompto, and the weapons kiosk to get gladiolus. you tugged them all towards the exit.

“i don’t wanna hear whining prompto!” you nagged him.

“but i don’t wanna walk! let’s get a chocobo or something!” he whined, pouting at you.

“no! we must save money for our trip to altissia, we can’t afford to be broke there!” you whacked him softly. 

noctis snorted, finally fully awake. you turned around and felt your face go red.

“you’re such a mom!” he snickered.

you pouted but didn’t oppose to it, it was true; with ignis being the dad, you were basically the mom. why did you want to be seen as more than that to your prince? in his eyes, you were merely his crownsguard, what did you think of him? did you like him? did you despise him? you weren’t sure. as you ventured back towards hammerhead, the night started to come upon you all. 

“we must hurry, we cannot be fighting daemons,” ignis hushed. 

you nodded in agreement and urged everyone to run. when you all neared the bright lights that were hammerhead, you heard a fearsome roar from what could only be described as a monster of the tenebrae. noctis turned around and froze in place, you couldn’t have your prince be hurt by this daemon. 

“noctis please! keep going!” you said, pushing him forward, “ignis! take noctis and run!” 

ignis listened to your command, being followed by prompto and gladiolus. you stayed behind to keep the daemon at bay. 

“you may not hurt the crown prince of lucis, you heathen.”

* * *

noctis awoke in the same caravan he had the morning before, this time without your warmth comforting him. he turned to the side and saw nobody there to wake him. he was confused, then it hit him. you were gone, you had stayed behind to hold off the daemon that stopped him dead in his tracks. he ran outside of the caravan, and onto the open road, frantic.

“noctis!” he turned around to see ignis catching up to him, “you must wait.”

“wait?! why?! she’s out there, probably unconscious, what if she’s dead ignis?!” he exclaimed. 

“she’s fine, we found her on the floor earlier.”

“is she alive?” noctis asked.

“yes, a potion did the trick just fine,” ignis replied, taking noctis over to where you laid on the concrete. 

he knelt down and caressed your face, that was peaceful and content. it was right then, he knew he couldn’t lose you. no matter how much of a fuss he makes, no matter how childish and ungrateful he acts; you would always protect him even if it meant dying. 

“stupid, you can’t be dying on me this early in our journey,” he smiled, listening to your breathing.

he laid his head on your chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of your heartbeat.

* * *

you rustled awake, feeling a strange weight on your chest, unusually spiky hair tickling the exposed skin there, you locked eyes with a gray nest of hair; and a sleeping prince clutching onto you. you flushed and started to slowly move away.

“no. stay here, don’t leave,” he muttered, tightening his hold on your waist.

you smiled softly, what a cat.


	2. omnis lacrima.

noctis sat by the dock, letting the fish swim by. he sighed and struggled to focus. his father...was dead, his fiance was dead, his home was destroyed and taken over. how could he leisure around and continue his journey? he had no right, no matter how much someone would yell at him to be the king of lucis; he didn’t feel worthy. that is, until you came to check on him.

“noct?” your sweet voice called to him.

“yes?” he answered, sounding stressed.

you frowned and knelt down next to him, taking into account that he probably wasn’t in the mood for some king’s knight, and that he just needed someone to vent to. you sat down, settling next to him.

“wanna talk about it?” you asked, already wincing for his reply.

“i...wished i had said goodbye properly, he knew. he knew they were going to attack us and he just let me go! i would’ve..i would’ve protected him, i could’ve!” he exclaimed, tossing his fishing rod onto the wet dock, “oh six, please! i lost lunafreya, my fiance as well; she wouldn’t forgive me for this!”

“noctis, look at me,” you ordered.

he complied and turned to look into your eyes. his eyes were scrunched up and his face was in pain, tears welled up in his blue eyes that always looked somber. he reached his hand over to your shirt, and clutched it tightly; like you would disappear right before him.

“you are my prince to protect, that was king regis’s request to me. he needs you to fulfill your role, noctis. lady lunafreya will always stand by you, she would have wanted you to continue on your journey,” you said, holding his hand that wouldn’t let go of you.

his eyes burned into yours, you focused on your reflection in them; as he inched closer.

“you would’ve died, had he not given you that order! you would die for us, but why?” he asked, pushing his forehead onto yours. 

“because i was made for your protection, i serve for the kingdom of lucis, you are the kingdom’s future. with lucis, i wouldn’t have survived, with you and king regis’s kindness, that is my destiny,” you replied, smiling.

he whispered your name, before bringing his hand to the back of your head.

“if you are so desperate to serve me, let me kiss you,” he said.

“w-what?! n-n-noctis!” you stammered, backing away ever so slightly. 

“you heard me.”

you flushed and looked down, enjoying the feeling of his hand caressing your head.

“i’m scared of losing you guys, you, iggy, gladio, and prompto. i would’ve lost this chance to be with you, you would’ve been one of the dead listed. i would’ve missed this chance to kiss you and to be with you, to fully appreciate you.” 

“noct..this is uncalled for...”

“so let me show you i love you, and that if it meant making you happy; i’d die for you as well.”

you couldn’t believe it, you were hearing your prince confess to you. it was an honor, but a curse. you couldn’t shake the thought of lady lunafreya. she wouldn’t approve of you stealing her groom, you did the most painful thing ever; you pushed him away gently.

“w-we can’t,” you said, backing away.

“why not?” he replied, staring at you intently.

“lady lunafreya, she...! we can’t be doing this,” you tried to explain, but it didn’t work.

he was stuck, he wanted you, the person he saw everyday growing up; the person that would help him survive gladio’s blows; he needed you. you couldn’t possibly think he loved lunafreya, could you? he watched you as you walked away, leaving him with his own thoughts.

* * *

you sat down onto your bed, in the separate room ignis had arranged for you; and let out a sigh. you felt your cheeks swell up, and hot tears running down your face. you had done it, you had pushed him away.

“what have i done?” you wondered truly.

why do people push away those they love? is it to protect them? is it to save them? is it to protect their own ego? what is it? you wanted to slap yourself, of course you loved him. you wanted to kiss him, you want to hug him, to hold him tenderly and to be the one that he marries, to be the one that would rule by his side; but this isn’t your role in his story. you cannot replace lunafreya, you were not the oracle. 

“haa...i figured it out,” you realized.

that’s why you rejected him, lady lunafreya was impossible to replace. she was the princess of tenebrae, beautiful and ethereal. she was graceful as she was stern, she was the image of a picture-perfect bride. you were covered in scars and bruises from fights, you were muscular and you weren’t graceful at all; how could you be the queen of lucis? you covered your eyes with your forearm, letting all your tears out. 

you had many regrets in your lifetime, this was a big one. you were conflicted with yourself, you were as selfless as you were selfish. 

“my king, guide me. tell me what to do!”

you shed all the possible tears that night.


	3. disquiet.

you stood by your door, your hand ghosting on top of the door handle. ignis had called you earlier to awake you, but you had never been so scared to leave your room before. how would noctis look at you? how would he treat you now that you rejected him? your hand was trembling.

“are you alright darling?” ignis called, knocking at the door yet again.

“i-ignis.., give me some time,” you stammered, “i need some more time alone.”

“alright, the four of us will go on a few hunts before we return,” he answered.

you hummed in response and heard his shoes clack on the floor as he left. you felt your knees go weak, and you fell down. you clutched your chest and cried yet again, he would move on, as people do. if you didn’t reach out to him, he would slip away and would become a distant memory that you could’ve saved. 

* * *

you had been running for days, trying to stay away from those monsters that tried to hurt you. their eerie faces that had no sign of life in them, made your heart threaten to jump out of your chest. sooner or later you were met with a city that shown brighter than you had ever seen before. the lucis capital, insomnia. your tiny legs hurried to the gate, to be met with a guard that seemed alarmed to see you.

“a child?” he uttered, sputtering to get his radio to call for assistance, “hey there little kid, wanna get out of the road for me?”

you nodded and fell into the grass that was warm with sun, as the guard stayed alert until backup came to escort you somewhere else.

“y-your majesty! why have you left the citadel?” the guard stuttered, bowing in greetings.

you stared at the supposed king and watched as a soft smile graced his face. his legs that seem to gently touch the ground as he stepped into the messy dirt where you were currently resting, and his unwavering smile that comforted your nerves, all earned your respect and trust.

“oh dear, you’ve seemed to have gone through a lot, let’s clean those wounds up alright?” he said as he easily picked you up despite his guard’s protests.

you giggled and you looked back to the open road that you trekked, finally feeling safe.

inside the citadel is where you met a boy your age, he was in a wheelchair and his eyes were doll-like and sad. as king regis set you down, he beckoned the boy closer, and as the boy came closer; you saw the resemblances. 

“this is my son, noctis,” king regis said, standing by his son, “i hope you two become friends.”

noctis smiled at you and outstretched his hand, saying that he would be your friend as long as you would have him. you took his hand and you would never forget the warmth he gave you.

* * *

you and him would train together once he healed up, gladiolus not going easy on the two of you. you always admired noctis’s ability to warp, but you didn’t let it discourage you. you guys spent so many nights together, lying on the ground, tired out and breathing heavily.

“gladio never goes easy, i wish he would!” you whined, massaging your knee as noctis chuckled.

“he wouldn’t really be helping us if he did, now would he?” he smirked and gave you a keen look.

“don’t smirk at me like that!, you got knocked out by him so many times, bleh~,” you stuck your tongue out.

he sighed and stopped his silly little smirk, creeping closer to you. you were too focused on your bruised knee to see his figure looming over you. noctis would often do this without you even noticing, he would observe the little things you do, like biting your lips or massaging your ear lobe; and he wouldn’t say a word. he simply liked to watch you, he could never pinpoint what he was looking at; but he captivated by something. he swore it was magic how you always made him feel so many things, you gave him light in his world that he swore was over once he lost the ability to walk temporarily. 

“noctis...you’re marrying lady lunafreya, aren’t you?” you suddenly asked, looking up at him.

“w-what?!” he stuttered, stunned as he sat back down, “i-i don’t know! why would you ask that?”

all you gave him was a small smile that seemed to mask your feelings, but you both knew; no matter how much you guys hid it, your love was evident. noctis ignored your face to stare at the moon, he wished he would be able to see with you by his side forever. your efforts to stay together would all be futile in the end, he wanted to escape his destiny, that marriage that would join the two forces, didn’t concern him when he barely knew his fiance. he knew you, he grew up with you always making him feel safe. you never forced his role onto him, you never called him your prince seriously, but whenever you did; he never hated it. 

“i love you..”

“what? what did you say, sorry the wind was really strong,” you said, cupping your ears to hear him better.

you both were lying, you knew what he said, so he didn’t repeat it. you both simply ignored it.

* * *

you turned on the radio to pass some time while you awaited their return, and heard the news that everyone in all of eos was waiting for.

“princess lunafreya is revealed to have survived the attack, as well as her fiance prince noctis. we wish them a safe marriage in altissa!” 

you wanted to scream, to wail, to beg for him not to marry her; but you should know better than to wish that, this marriage would save your beloved world. the world that gave you everything, you just had to take it, it was in your grasp. you had to be greedy, to give into the sin that roared inside your heart. you would stay by his side, you would vow to, if only as his crownsguard; you loved him after all. 

* * *

you waited till night came, and you heard their loud footsteps going into the room next to you. you pressed your ear to the side of the wall, and heard noctis groaning.

“god..! that didn’t do anything!” he cursed.

“maybe hunting didn’t relieve your stress, damn i thought that was gonna work!” gladio chuckled.

“nice soft beds, baby!” prompto sighed, and you heard the bed frame creak when he threw himself on it. 

“i will go check on her, perhaps you two can talk it out while i whip something up, noctis,” ignis said, and you heard the door open.

you scurried to the door and held your breath.

“my dear, are you alright?” ignis asked, knocking on your door.

“y-yes i’m fine, what is it?” you replied, smacking yourself for stuttering.

“i was wondering if you would like to eat with us this evening, noctis also seemed to want to have a chat with you tonight as well,” he said.

“i’d..be glad to,” you opened the door and saw ignis’s awaiting face.

“marvelous, let me go fetch our prince,” ignis chuckled and left you waiting in the hallway. 

you paced around, you couldn’t see his face, so you kept your eyes down. your name was called by his sweet song, the one that would captivate you; even in the pure darkness that would surely come. 

“please look at me,” he begged, kneeling down to meet your averting eyes.

“the starscourge, you are the only one that can calm it. i can’t help you then, only the oracle can,” you said, looking up to ignore his intent stare.

“we can still be together, my fate has been sealed; but right now we can live!” he yelled.

he stood up and grabbed your waist, his somber blue eyes that could yell sorrow, bore into your memory. he was in pain, you were hurting him.

“lady lunafreya is still alive, noctis! the marriage..,” you said, finally looking into his eyes, “w-we..have to..”

you couldn’t finish your sentence, he knew you didn’t mean it at all. 

“you love this kingdom, but i can stop the starscourge without marrying luna, stay with me tonight and forever,” he said, caressing your back lovingly. 

“noctis...you know my answer. we’ve known for years,” you said, smiling.

he leaned in and tenderly grabbed your nape, kissing your lips like they were treasure. he hummed and hugged you tightly, he feared you would run yet again. he didn’t want any regrets on his journey to his end, he wanted to love you now.


	4. desiderio imis mihi.

“i see you two have rekindled, perhaps you two lovebirds have finally confessed?” ignis teased, smirking ever so slightly. 

the two of you blushed and stammered as you realized your hands were intertwined. noctis did something completely out of character, he smiled, genuinely. it shocked all 4 of you, you stammered as you tried to escape. you let go of his hand and scurried to the bathroom, noctis quickly following suit. 

“don’t hide from me anymore,” he pleaded, back hugging you tightly, “we’ve run away from our feelings for so long, let’s just be together from now on.”

“okay, i’ll stay by your side.”

“not just as my crownsguard, but as my bride and my lover, ok?” he asked. 

“i understand.”

* * *

“let me stay with you tonight, even if just for tonight,” he begged, back hugging you while you unlocked your door, “i want to spend the night with you.”

you blushed, feeling his lips tenderly caressing your neck as his fingers trailed over your stomach and breasts. his unwavering warmth and love for you, never ceased to make you have butterflies. he intently watched as the door opened, but didn’t move.

“y-you can...stay the night with me,” you stammered, yelping as he immediately pushed you into the room and kicked the door closed, “n-noctis!”

his lips were all over yours, inexperienced hands gracefully gracing your body that he spent years dreaming of. his dream was coming to life, he would finally have you. all that waiting, all the pining, he couldn’t let this chance slip away. your soft noises that you sung from your lips, made him squirm.

“luckily gladio was on our side tonight,” noctis said, holding something in his hand.

“w-we’re really doing i-it?!” you stuttered, hiding your face, “w-what if it breaks?!”

“if it does, i’ll take responsibility. do you not want this, i will stop if you don’t-”

“no! i do want it, it’s just...this is too sudden. let me calm down first!” you said, running to the bed. 

“alright, i’ll go take a shower,” he said, disappearing into the shower.

you covered yourself with the blankets, you were really going to do this. with your prince, with the boy you’ve been in love with for so many years. this can’t be real. suddenly your body was itchy and you felt disgusting, you tossed and turned in the bed. what if he didn’t like how you looked? 

you knew he didn’t care for looks, he cared for the soul, and he always stared deep into yours. his eyes that seemed to cloud with self-doubt and sadness, always seemed a little brighter when he looked at you. 

noctis let out a sigh as he looked down at himself, watching the water run down his thighs and calves. he had washed himself five times at least times, he was going to go all the way with you, finally. ever since he was a young horny teen, his pheromones would go haywire at the thought of you. the thought of a family with you, it enamoured him, he was so excited. your smile, your eyes, your nose, your eyes, to that body of yours that toppled him multiple times while sparring; he couldn’t wait to have it all. stepping out of the shower, he dried himself and covered his lower torso with a towel before stepping outside, he was met with you sitting on the bed. your beautiful body was exposed, your breasts that seemed to be perfect without you trying; your eyes that pouted at him; you were waiting for him.

“oh starlight…,” he groaned, carefully walking towards you.

your hips that were just right for him to grab and yank you a bit closer, making you lose your sense of balance. he hovered over you 

“n-noctis!” you yelped, holding onto him.

“c’mon my princess, let me have your sugar,” he said, sweet words flowing out of his mouth like honey.

“h-how can you say such dirty words so naturally?” you blushed, covering your face as his stare became too much. 

“porn, my love,” he giggled, his eyes scrunching up.

you gasped and squirmed as you imagined him studying it to practice on you, you had to laugh. he laughed with you and breathed into your left shoulder, his hot breath tickling your senses. his laughter died down, but yours didn’t, only for you to choke as he bit down on your neck.

“n-noct!” you gasped, pulling back to see his red eyes. 

“i’m sorry, i-i..,” he looked down, hiding his eyes.

if he had dog ears, you swore they would be facing down right about now. you patted his head, watching as he leaned into your touch. he gripped your stomach, kneading it as he pouted in apology, he looked like a kicked puppy. 

“i forgive you, now continue,” you giggled, pinching his cheek.

“r-really?! t-then spread your legs!” he shouted, excitement in his eyes.

you couldn’t help but laugh. what a dork.

* * *

the two of you laid on the bed, his arm around your middle; you looked at the ceiling as the afterglow did wonders for you both. 

“i can’t believe you made me call you my king, in bed!” you whined, covering your face.

“w-well it’s what i like! that’s all that counts right?” he defended himself.

“says the minute man!” you laughed.

“hey the minute man went for a good hour alright?” he blushed, he did in fact; cum in under a minute. 

you giggled.

“we fucked like rabbits, i hope they didn’t hear us,” you said, fear in your tone.

“all they’re gonna hear is you screaming ‘my king!’ while i’m railing you,” he snickered, doing your moan impersonation perfectly; a little too well.

“ugh..i regret calling you that!” you groaned, smacking him softly.

“i still nutted though.”

“shut. up!”

* * *

days went by simply, noctis got some of the six on his side, and you were heading to altissia finally. iris awaited the two of you in cape caem, and you attempted to hop out of the regalia; only to be met by noctis holding you back.

“let’s go on a little joyride before it’s all sea,” he offered, to which you agreed. 

ignis reluctantly gave up the keys, and the two of you set on the road for a nice drive. a nice song playing while the beat kept you awake, this journey was coming to a close.

“starlight.., i have to tell you something,” he said, turning down the music.

_when i fall asleep on the highway_

_only the halogen lights shine mysteriously_

_even if a voice whispers out that_

_i’m a woman cold as ice_

_don’t worry!_

“what is it?” you asked, turning to look at him.

“i’ll marry you once this is all over, i promise!” noctis swore, gripping your hand tightly.

“of course, and i will say yes!” you smiled back. 

_i'm just playing games_

_i know that's plastic love_

_dance to the plastic beat_

_another morning comes_

* * *

“oh shit-” you cursed as a piece of debris flew at you, “i need to find noctis, is he even alive?”

as leviathan roared and thrashed, your legs threatened to give out. you hadn’t yet seen your friends; but you prayed for their safety. you ran to the alter, and saw ignis talking to, ardyn? ignis was pinned down with soldiers all around him.

“rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave, why not come with me?” ardyn gestured to ignis, “what do you say?” 

before you could say something, ignis had chosen his path. 

* * *

“noctis! wake up please,” you begged him, giving him potion after potion. 

he was groaning and whining in pain, his sword laying next to him. 

“luna...freya..,” he groaned, turning his head towards his former bride-to-be. 

you whipped your head to the side and saw lady lunafreya lying on the concrete, cold and not moving. you hurried over, a hi-potion in your right hand as you trembled.

“l-lady lunafreya, hang in there!” you cracked the hi-potion, watching the magic liquid flow over her body, “no..why isn’t it working?! the oracle, the starscourge...this cannot be..!” 

“star..light,” he groaned, turning your attention to him. 

he smiled and outstretched his hand, his wounds healing before your stressed eyes. tears were bound to stain your face, your terror shaking your fingertips. he managed a strained smile, kissing your hand as he drifted off.

* * *

“he’s waiting for you, your majesty.”

“i see, allow me to pass,” you walked up the stairs.

the doors opened for you, and you saw your king; no longer doomed to be a lone ruler. your ring finger dawning a bracelet, your beloved lover smiling at you. 

“my queen, you have arrived; come here, sit,” he beckoned you closer.

you jogged towards him, holding your dress up to avoid tripping. you saw his eyes, no longer sullen and in pain; they were strong and determined. as you neared, he lifted his hand; to wrap around your waist to yank you onto his lap. ignis chuckled as he left the throne room, not wishing to see you and noctis be lovey-dovey. 

“our world, this is my kingdom to rule. this is my humblest desire, i want you to rule with me for as long as humanly possible,” he clutched onto you.

“i will never run away from you, my king.”

“i wouldn’t allow it.”


End file.
